Cold Night
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche fría y lluviosa en Royal Woods, Luna debe tomar una decisión: Desobedecer a su familia y salvar a su hermano o dejarlo morir. AU de "No such luck". Clasificación "T" por Loudcest y demás.


**Cold Night:** **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?. Espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo One-Shot de Lunacoln y ubicado durante los hechos de "No such luck", esta vez, tras haber leído una de las historias de Banghg en Wattpad, donde se une con el Universo de Gravity Falls, quería volver al juego de este asunto, ya que todavía hay muchas de éstas mismas y sobre aquel polémico episodio, así que es hora de probar de nuevo. Consideren esta historia como un AU y tengo pensado hacer la serie de Drabbles llamada "Secretos".**

 **Espero que les guste y como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Noche fría en Royal Woods, era raro para un día que había sido de Verano y era cierto, esa estación que tanto amaban jóvenes y mayores había llegado a la ciudad y al país, pero a su vez no para un chico albino, de 11 años, amante de los cómics, los vídeo-juegos y demás, él estaba excluido del seno familiar, alejado, tildado de mala suerte y con un traje de ardilla que decían que éste _"transformaba la mala suerte en buena"_ , todo por el capricho de una de sus hermanas, la cual había sido la que inició todo con la mala suerte, culpándolo a él pero sabiendo que era ella la mala perdedora, cosa que llevó a que la familia misma la apoyara y lo alejaran de toda actividad o salida que hicieran juntos.

¿Éste era el trato hacia uno de sus hijos? ¿Dónde había quedado la frase que su padre había dicho que jamás los iban a abandonar? ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso era más importante algo tan estúpido como un trofeo en vez de la seguridad del hijo varón que estaba "exiliado" y alejado del calor del hogar?.

Esa noche fría, la familia había salido debido a una fiesta que tenía el equipo de Lynn, la responsable de haber iniciado todo el asunto de la mala suerte y que ahora estaba en la cumbre del éxito, todos habían allí, ¿todos?, no, una de las integrantes había decidido quedarse y con instrucciones muy específicas de parte de sus padres, las cuales decían.

\- _"No dejes que Lincoln entre a la casa ni toque nada, ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar? Y peor, si llega a interactuar con algo, es mejor que lo alejes inmediatamente"._ Le dejaron el Señor Lynn y su esposa Rita a Luna, una de las hijas mayores, la "tarea" asignada y de que mantuviera bajo vigilancia a Lincoln.

Ella estaba mirando la televisión, sin importarle nada, pero cuando empezó a llover con fuerza, sintió una punzada de preocupación, algo que recorría todo su ser y la marcaba como parte de las responsables de haberse puesto bajo la bandera de Lynn y de haber abandonado a su hermano que tanto las había ayudado. Lincoln había tenido serios problemas esos días, ya que el traje de ardilla había empezado a dañarse por completo y Leni tenía que estar reparándolo todo el tiempo, pero el día en que se habían perdido los dos ojos del mismo, sus padres y hermanas lo habían amenazado de que estaría castigado por varios meses si llegaba a volver sin aquel par perdido, cosa que el pobre chico tuvo que buscar por toda Royal Woods, sin éxito y al volver debió afrontar las consecuencias y Luna había formado parte de aquel "Juzgado" o "Tribunal" que dictó el "exilio" del pequeño Loud.

Ahora se sentía culpable, no podía ni mirarse al espejo, pero cuando reunió el coraje, decidió hacerlo.

\- _"Mírate, Luna Loud, ¿tan bajo has caído? ¿Acaso era necesario que tú también tuvieras que aliarte con esa estupidez de la mala suerte? ¿Acaso no éramos todos una familia antes de volvernos un maldito "Culto" que tiene a su propio hijo Tótem. Ya estás condenado a cargar con este peso y ese será mi castigado para toda la Eternidad"._ Pensaba ella para sus adentros, culpándose de todo el daño hecho, incluso se había vuelto más cerrada y alejada de sus amigos, en especial de Tabby y Sam, con las cuales rompió todo contacto, había recibido cientos de llamadas y mensajes, revisaba su celular, pero enseguida los borraba y prácticamente había eliminado a ambas chicas de sus contactos.

Se sentía asqueada y se culpaba por dentro, sus ojos se humedecieron y el maquillaje de los mismos se escurría, formando todo un caudal negro espeso. Quería llorar, quería maldecir e incluso golpear a Lynn por haber incitado a ese "levantamiento" contra el pobre de su hermano, ¿era tan necesario hacerle caso a alguien que no sabe aceptar la derrota?. No, con Lynn era un suicidio, incluso para ella con ir y decirle _"Lincoln no es el culpable, tú lo eres, no sabes aceptar la derrota pero prefieres dejarte llevar porque eres una caprichosa"_. Sus padres se habían vuelto muy protectores con la deportista y no querían que "sufriera" algún coletazo por parte de alguien que se opusiera a semejante idea. Pero ¿con qué pruebas podía Luna culpar a la castaña? Si ella también era parte de ese complot, ella la había apoyado y hasta formado parte de ese "Tribunal" donde le impidieron a Lincoln volver a entrar en la casa y hasta tapiando su habitación.

Cayó de rodillas, sentía ganas de vomitar, levantó la tapa del inodoro y lo hizo, era todo el peso de la culpa y la desgracia por haber sido una mala hermana, cualquier persona habría saltado para defender al pequeño peli blanco, incluso ella podría haber usado la cabeza, pero no, era mejor dejar que las cosas se resolvieran solas.

No se resolvieron ni nada, solo empeoraron y llegaría incluso a un punto altamente complicado si Lincoln llegaba a tener serias consecuencias de salud, en especial en una noche así, pero si llamaba a un doctor, vendrían las preguntas, ¿Por qué dejaron a un chico de 11 años afuera de su casa? Y era obvio que llegaría la reacción de la sociedad, no solo la odiarían junto a su familia, sino que hasta Tabby podría pedir la pena de muerte contra la hermana que dejó morir a su hermano en la lluvia helada.

* * *

Dejó el baño y bajó las escaleras, tal vez un poco de televisión, tal vez algún concierto de Mick y su banda la ayudaría a olvidarse de toda la situación, sin embargo algo pasó, no encendió el aparato y salió corriendo para buscar las llaves de la puerta trasera y ver si Lincoln estaba bien.

Las encontró guardadas en uno de los cajones, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, empapándose bajo aquella lluvia fuerte y yendo hacia la casa del perro Charles, en donde allí dormía su hermano.

\- ¡Lincoln, hermanito, soy yo, Luna, ¿estás bien?!. [Preguntó la castaña, quien se arrodilló y encontró al peli blanco abrazando sus piernas, en busca de calor] Qué bueno que estás bien, oye, ven conmigo, a la mierda con lo que digan mama, papa, Lynn y las demás de ti, yo sí me preocupo por ti...¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!. ¡Lincoln, me siento horrenda por lo que te hice yo también, te tendría que haber apoyado y sin embargo te "exilié" también, soy la peor hermana de todo el Mundo y debería hasta recibir un golpe tuyo, porque me lo merezco! [Gritó ella y entró en la casa del perro] ¿Linc? ¿Hermanito? ¿Qué...qué te pasa? ¡¿Lincoln?! ¡¿Hermanito, estás bien?! ¡Vamos, no me estés haciendo una broma! [Lo estaba llamando pero él no respondía en ningún momento, lo movió y cayó seco al suelo] ¡LINCOLN, LINC, ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?! ¡HERMANO! ¡HÁBLAME! ¡POR FAVOR, HÁBLAME!. [Pidió la joven rockera, quien le sacó la cabeza de ardilla, arrojándola a un lado y pasando su mano por la frente. Su sorpresa fue horrenda cuando descubrió que estaba helado y no reaccionaba] ¡Lincoln!. Gritó ella y se lo llevó de allí, arrastrándolo por el pasto hasta entrar en la casa, donde cerró la puerta.

* * *

Dentro del domicilio, el muchacho yacía inconsciente, estaba helado, Luna revisaba uno de los libros de medicina de su madre.

\- _"Hipotermia: Disminución de la temperatura corporal debido a la exposición al frío. Ha estado así durante horas, todo este cambio en el tiempo fue muy brusco y le dio de lleno, sumado a que tiene 11 años"_ [Pensó ella, mientras que intentaba sentir el pulso cardíaco de Lincoln, pero éste estaba muy debilitado, casi al borde de la muerte] _"Llamar a Emergencias, si los llamo estaré muerta y todo por culpa de Lynn y las demás, tengo...tengo...¡TENGO QUE SALVARLO!, Lincoln hizo muchas cosas por nosotras y jamás se lo agradecimos, ahora es mi hora de pagar"._ [Sentenció ella y buscó unas compresas o paños, los cuales puso a calentar con el vapor del agua, las cuales puso sobre el cuello, la pared torácica y la ingle, además de quitar el resto del traje y con terror vio que no llevaba casi nada de ropa puesta, salvo la interior y nada más. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente helado y todo pendía de un hilo] Lincoln...Hermanito...[Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, fue entonces que tomó una decisión importante.

Tomó el cuerpo de su hermano junto con las compresas y lo llevó hasta su cama, ahí se quitó la ropa, quedando desnuda, abrió las sábanas y lo abrazó, dándole calor, moviéndose, tenía que salvar su vida, de lo contrario ella estaría en graves problemas, no quería tenerlos ahora y más cuando toda la culpa la tenía Lynn. Por su cabeza pasaban muchos sentimientos, todos chocaban como bolas en una mesa de billar, esos sentimientos raros hacia el chico que tanto las había ayudado, pero se controló, eso vendría para después, ahora necesitaba tenerlo caliente.

\- No mueras, hermanito, no mueras. Pidió Luna, mientras que lloraba y por el cansancio y las lágrimas, se quedó completamente dormida, abrazando el cuerpo de Lincoln.

* * *

 **Mente de Lincoln:**

\- _"¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeño y te despertabas asustado por las pesadillas?. Ahí estaba yo por ti, Linc, ahí estaba yo para ahuyentar esos miedos que tenías"._ Pensaba Luna, mientras que se hallaba en un lugar completamente oscuro y flotando junto con Lincoln.

\- _"Sí, lo recuerdo, aunque sería raro para mí, pero...tú...tú no eres mi hermana, tú apoyas a Lynn, me trataste peor que a una basura"._ Le señaló el peli blanco.

\- _"No, no, no es así, yo cometí errores, Lincoln, pero tú tienes que entenderme..."._ Intentaba ella dialogar con el joven.

\- _"Pierdes tu tiempo con querer salvarme, ¿de qué te servirá?. Es mejor morir para no tener que volver al traje ese horrendo de ardilla"._ Alegó el muchacho, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando estaba listo para partir y dejar el Mundo, Luna le tomó con fuerza de la mano.

\- _"Lincoln, no lo hagas"._ Pidió ella.

\- _"¿O si no qué me harás?"._ Preguntó amenazante.

\- _"Esto"._ Respondió la rockera y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido y saliendo de aquel "Mundo".

* * *

 **Saliendo de la Mente de Lincoln:** Luna sintió que alguien se estaba moviendo, estaba buscando más calor para quitarse aquellos últimos remanentes del frío que lo azotaba y con ello provocó que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con aquel joven tildado de "mala suerte".

\- Luna. Dijo Lincoln la voz cansada.

\- Linc...¡Lincoln, estás bien!. Se alegró ella de verlo, mientras que lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Qué...qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy maldito?, déjame ir afuera antes de que vuelvan. Pidió el muchacho, cosa que aterró a la rockera: Él había quedado completamente destrozado por todo el maltrato y las amenazas de castigo.

\- ¡No, no vayas! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que fui yo quien te salvó la vida?!. Intentó la chica con detenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Era mejor que yo muriera. Reconoció el muchacho que la Muerte era la mejor opción.

\- No, hermano, no, tienes por qué hacerlo. [Dijo ella, tomándole de la mano] Yo te protegeré, a la mierda con la mala suerte, el traje de ardilla, Lynn, todo, porque ¿sabes qué?. Dijo Luna, mientras que lo volvía a recostar en la cama.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber el chico totalmente confundido.

\- Yo te amo y nunca permitiré que ellos te lastimen, Linc. Prometió la rockera, quien lo besó dulcemente en los labios y él se dejó llevar, caer en aquellos dulces momentos, mientras que la abrazaba y revivían ese momento de cuando ella lo llevaba en sus brazos cuando era un bebe recién nacido.

\- Gracias, Luna, yo también te amo. Le agradeció Lincoln e inmediatamente se volvió a quedar dormido en los brazos de la rockera, la cual hizo lo mismo, total, ¿qué importaba lo que dirían sus padres y hermanas?. Ahora ellos estaban juntos y nadie los iba a separar, ni muchos menos por el asunto de la mala suerte y el traje.

Pronto la lluvia cesó en su intensidad y se convirtió en una relajante "melodía" para los dos chicos que ahora yacían dormidos y que tal vez vendrían momentos mejores en su vida y en su familia.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo One-Shot y esto es algo que dejaré siempre aquí: El Lunacoln es una de las parejas menos apreciadas, todos tienen de fuerte al Lynncoln, ojo, me gustan todas las parejas (menos con Lily, ellas es una bebe pero he visto fanfics...agh...mejor ni se los cuento porque quedé horrorizado] y como verán, me prometí en hacer una gran cantidad de fics del Lunacoln para darle un poco de movimiento, también seguiré con las demás parejas, incluyendo con Lori, Luan y Lisa, aunque ésta última deberé pensar más a fondo, lo mismo con Lola.**

 **Una última cosa: No esperen a Septiembre para el estreno de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", la cual es la "Secuela" del "Final Bueno u Oficial" de "Sangre de Hermanos", como dije, el Lunes será estrenada dicha historia oficialmente y con ello llega también muchos proyectos más :).**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Ah, otra cosa muy importante, bueno dos: Para Coven, quien comentó en mi otro fanfic, yo creo que el que ganaría una batalla a muerte entre el Chronos de Saint Seiya y el del God of War, creo que ésta quedaría en empate, ya que el primero es invisible y es muy complicado de vencer y con "El Pecado de la sangre", me he inspirado en "El Padrino", en donde Michael ordena matar a varios responsables de querer perturbar la paz entre las familias y eso ocurre durante el Bautismo de su hijo y también me basé en una canción de un grupo de Black Metal llamado "Bathory", ojo no soy Satánico ni nada, que a uno le gusta el Death Metal no significa que sea Satánico.**

 **Les deseo a todos un buen día Sábado de mi parte :D y nos vemos el Lunes para el estreno de "Saint Simpsons-Louds" :D.**


End file.
